


No Time to Waste

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Torchwood Fic Week, Torchwood Fic Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto waits for Jack to come back from another death.<br/>They then have a turning point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time to Waste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: "Jack has just died and hasn't revived yet and Ianto is watching over him. Ianto starts to ponder Jack's life - all that he has done and will do as well as Ianto's own place in it. Then Jack wakes up and what happens next is up to you!"

Ianto's knees were aching as he kneeled on the hard concrete. But he refused to move away and risk Jack not knowing he was there when he gasped back to life. It was far from the first time Ianto had cradled Jack while he waited, and he imagined it would be far from the last. He sometimes wondered who else had done this for him and who would do it for him after Ianto was gone.

Ianto wasn't stupid or naive, he knew he wouldn't live to retirement age. Even making it to 30 would be pushing it. As far as he was concerned, he was only a tiny speck in the never ending march that was Jack's immortal life. He knew Jack cared for him, it would be hard to ignore how much he let Ianto get away with. But Jack couldn't and wouldn't offer him more. There would be no devotions of love or white picket fences in his future. But Ianto had made his choice and he wouldn't change it for the universe. They knew now that Jack couldn't be fixed, not even by the Doctor he'd waited so long to catch up with. There was no hope that Jack could regain a normal life span. And that was fine. Ianto wouldn't get his happily ever after (not that he believed in them), but the planet needed it's eternal protector. The Doctor was all good and well, but he wasn't always around to save Earth when there were billions of others that also needed help.

Suddenly, from below him, a loud inhalation brought his attention back to the head in his lap.  
Jack lay there panting as he regained his senses and remembered where and when he was. 

“Ianto? What happened this time?”

“Oh, you know, same old. Weevil got the upper hand and decided to introduce your skull to the wall. I lost him after that. I think he's back in the sewers by now.” Ianto's voice was deceptively calm. Inside he was relieved and he wondered if he'd ever get over the worry that one day, Jack would stay dead. He knew he shouldn't doubt that Jack would come back, but he couldn't seem to shake that feeling.

Jack sat up and looked around at the grimy alley they were in. “As much as I like being alone with you, let's get somewhere more comfortable.” He stood gifted Ianto with his biggest, cheesiest smile.

Ianto's remaining fears evaporated as Jack reached a hand down to help Ianto up. He might not know how long he would be a part of Jack's life before he became one more of his stories. But he was bound and determined not to waste a moment of it. His hope was that he would be one of the stories that caused that far away look on Jack's face. The one where he was obviously fondly remembering someone that had been more than just another one of his conquests. 

Ianto leaned forward and placed a kiss to Jack's lips. They were now warm and pink, where they had been cold and blue shortly before. “Good idea, Jack. I've got a nice comfy bed at my place if you're interested.”

Jack looked at Ianto quizzically. Was he inviting him back to his place? He'd never been there before. Ianto liked to keep their relationship confined to the Hub. What did this mean? Jack decided he didn't care. He knew Ianto's time in his life was finite, but he knew he'd never get the Welshman out of his heart and his mind. He'd collect all the sweet memories he could for those long nights to come.

Turning the confusion on his face back to his 1000 watt grin, Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and began to pull him towards the SUV. “Well, then, let's go. No time to waste.”


End file.
